


La casa color ocre

by PrinceBSlocked



Series: Fictober 2018 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Enemies to Lovers, Idiots in Love, John memories, M/M, Romance, Sherlock memories, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Hay una casa de la que todo el mundo habla y Sherlock trata de demostrar que no hay nada especial en ella.





	La casa color ocre

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Quiero agradecer a amiga Daisha (RSMelodyMalone tiene hermosos fics se los recomiendo) por darme una idea tan genial y permitirme usarla en la última parte de los recuerdos de Sherlock.
> 
> Este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre “fictober 2018!” del foro I am sherlocked.
> 
> La palabra de este día es: Ocre

 

—¡Ay por favor! Es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado –exclamó Sherlock levantando los brazos en actitud exasperada.

 

—Hay evidencias Holmes –reclamó John irritado.

 

Sherlock, John y dos compañeros de clase estaban en el estacionamiento discutiendo sobre la misteriosa casa color ocre que se encontraba a unas cuadras del colegio. Era una casa abandonada de dos pisos, tenía algunas ventanas rotas y estaba rodeada por un descuidado jardín. Habían muchas historias alrededor de ella; se decía que se escuchaban crujidos y ruidos de corrientes eléctricas provenientes de su interior, que a veces se veía una extraña figura que se asomaba de alguna de las ventanas de arriba, que por las noches un destello de luz salía de una de las habitaciones, había quien hablaba sobre fantasmas, otros sobre maldiciones y los más aventurados sobre extraterrestres. Pero para una mente superior como la de Sherlock Holmes eso no eran más que mitos urbanos, historias que se inventaba la gente que no tenía nada que hacer solo para llamar la atención.

 

—¿Ah si, cuales? ¿Un drogadicto que salió corriendo de ella, un alcohólico que le pareció ver a alguien por la ventana?

 

—Mi hermana vio un destello que salía de su interior.

 

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver a hablar.

 

—Seguramente fue la linterna de alguien que estaba explorando la casa.

 

—Dijo que era muy diferente a la luz de una lámpara, que era como un rayo, algo raro…… Además ¿cómo te explicas que el viejo Jones pasara de vagabundo a millonario después de que salió de esa casa?

 

—Porque se ganó la lotería Hamish –dijo Sherlock haciendo énfasis en el segundo nombre de John, a sabiendas que él lo odiaba.

 

—Justamente una semana después de que saliera de esa casa Scott –John también era consciente de lo mucho que le incomodaba a Sherlock su tercer nombre.

 

—Eso fue una coincidencia.

 

—Tú mismo haz dicho que las coincidencias no existe, y el viejo Jones dijo que un visitante de otro planeta habitaba en esa casa y que fue él quien le dio el número ganador.

 

—No sé como todavía puede sorprenderme la estupidez humana….. El viejo Jones está loco, siempre lo ha estado, sólo esta buscando un poco de atención.

 

—El viejo Jones estaba sobrio cuando habló al respecto, de hecho en la actualidad no toma ni una gota de alcohol, dijo que esa criatura lo había curado.

 

—El viejo Jones dejó de tomar porque quiere disfrutar de su dinero, lo cual me parece perfecto, pero es obvio que tanto alcohol le dejó secuelas porque lo que dice no tiene sentido.

 

—¡Ah si! Pues si tan seguro estás porque no entras esta noche para comprobar que la casa está vacía y que no existe nada como fantasmas o extraterrestres.

 

—¿Y por qué lo haría? No tengo absolutamente nada que demostrarte, sé que tengo razón y lo que pienses no me importa. Sigue disfrutando de tu ignorancia.

 

—Mejor di que tienes miedo de entrar, descuida lo entiendo –John saboreó cada palabra con una sonrisa burlona.

 

—No tengo miedo, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

 

—Si, por supuesto, vámonos Mike –dijo John volteando a ver a su amigo que estaba a un lado suyo.

 

John dio la vuelta seguido de Mike y Billy, dejando a Sherlock parado mirándolos irritado.

 

—Lo haré –dijo Holmes en voz alta, cuando sus compañeros habían dado apenas unos cuantos pasos– iré a esa estúpida casa.

 

—¿De verdad? –preguntó incrédulo John girando para quedar nuevamente frente a Sherlock.

 

—Si, pero tú vendrás conmigo y comprobarás de una vez por todas que no hay nada raro ni especial en esa casa.

 

Los ojos de John brillaron y su sonrisa se ensancho, la idea de pasar algunas horas al lado del genio sonaba atractiva.

 

—¿Cuándo quieres ir?

 

—Hoy mismo, entre antes terminemos con esto, mejor. Lo haremos en la noche ¿te parece bien a las nueve?

 

—Me parece perfecto.

 

❦❦❦

 

Eran las nueve menos cinco cuando Sherlock llegó, observó con recelo la casa que al comenzar a oscurecer daba una apariencia inquietante, el soplo del viento le alborotó el cabello y metió las manos en las bolsas del abrigo que por lo regular siempre traía consigo, el clima no era demasiado frío, pero acababa de llover y la humedad del aire lo hizo estremecerse un poco.  No podía creer que realmente estuviera ahí, frente a esa tonta casa, él tenía cosas mejores que hacer, si su hermano se enteraba de esto seguro se burlaría de él.

 

Para matar el tiempo se puso a checar algunos correos en su celular, 10 minutos después comenzó a impacientarse, apenas eran las 9:05 pero la paciencia no era precisamente una de sus virtudes, John no llegaba y comenzaba a pensar que tal vez no lo haría, seguramente estaba en su casa jugando videojuegos. El pelinegro vio con asco una rata que pasaba frente a la puerta de la casa. Pensó en darle cinco minutos más y si John no llegaba se iría a su casa.

 

Sherlock revisó en la libreta de notas de su celular algunos resultados que había apuntado sobre el experimento en el que estaba trabajando, cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 9:15; _“suficiente”,_ pensó. Dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a su casa, pero cuando llego a la esquina vaciló; _“que caso tenía haber ido hasta allá y no demostrar que tenía razón”._

 

Decidió entrar a la casa él solo, tomaría algunas fotos y video y se las enseñaría a John como prueba de que él si había cumplido su palabra al ir y que no había nada extraño en el lugar.

 

Se adentró en el jardín y subió los dos escalones de la entrada, con la tela de la manga de su abrigo tomó el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró.

 

Tosió un poco al entrar, había mucho polvo, lo cual era lógico ya que llevaba muchos años abandonada. Al lado izquierdo habían tres sillas de madera; una tirada con una de las patas rotas y las otras dos bastante maltratadas aún de pie, algunas cajas amontonadas pegadas a la pared, una lámpara de aceite rota en el suelo junto con una caja de pizza abierta con una rebanada llena de moho y unas botellas de cerveza, y al fondo el espacio de lo que debía haber sido la cocina; con una estufa destartalada y una mesita frente a ella, al lado derecho había un sillón que en su momento debió haber sido café pero que ahora parecía gris, con el tapizado roto y los resortes sobresaliendo de este, una cobija tirada en la esquina y un cuadro renacentista colgado en la pared, al final de esta estaban las escaleras. Habían arañas  y vio a una cucaracha pasar frente a él.

 

Holmes sacó su celular y tomó video de lo que veía, no encontrando, por supuesto, nada extraordinario, ni siquiera parecía que alguien la estuviera habitando clandestinamente. Entró a lo que solía ser la cocina y vio unas cubetas amontonadas en una esquina, se acercó a ver si tenían algo adentro y en ese momento se escuchó un ruido proveniente del piso de arriba. Sherlock levantó la mirada hacia el techo tratando de analizar el sonido; no era el característico ruido que hacen las tuberías, ni el de las paredes cuando se contraen, tampoco sonaba como pisadas, era más bien como si algo se arrastrara un poco y finalizaba con un sonido parecido al que uno hace con la lengua cuando la truena contra el paladar, duraba unos segundos y se repetía, era un ruido extraño. Sherlock no lo aceptaría, pero lo cierto es que lo estaba empezando a inquietar.

 

Después de unos momentos pensó en John, claro debió haber llegado antes y quería asustarlo.

 

—Muy gracioso Watson, jamás imaginé que harías algo tan infantil –gritó el pelinegro– ¡oh vamos! Ya déjate de tonterías –volvió a gritar al no recibir respuesta.

 

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe y John entró sudando y agitado.

 

—Todavía estas aquí –dijo inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, recargando las manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de tomar un poco de aire, Sherlock lo miraba sorprendido –perdón por la tardanza –dijo aún agitado y el aludido levantó la mirada al techo nuevamente al notar que los ruidos provenientes del piso de arriba habían cesado– la vecina me encargó a su hijo en lo que iba a visitar a una amiga al hospital, se supone que regresaría por él a las ocho y llegó hasta las nueve, vine corriendo, pensé que ya no te encontraría.

 

—¿Muy bien quien es el que está arriba? –dijo Sherlock rodando los ojos sin siquiera saludar– ¿Mike, Billy o tal vez los dos?

 

—¿De que estás hablando? –contestó John incorporándose ya más tranquilo.

 

—En el piso de arriba ¿es Mike o Billy?….. honestamente Watson es ridículo….

 

—Mike y Billy no están aquí ¿por qué lo harían?

 

Los sonidos del piso de arriba se volvieron a escuchar haciendo callar a John y dejándolo paralizado en su lugar, Sherlock caminó sigilosamente sin quitar la mirada de las escaleras, John lo observaba expectante. El pelinegro estaba a unos pasos de las escaleras cuando todo quedó en silencio.

 

Sherlock regresó sobre sus pasos tratando de no hacer ruido, aunque temía que el latido de su corazón pudiera ser escuchado por quien quiera que fuera el inquilino de arriba.

 

—Debemos salir –dijo frente a John en un susurro.

 

—Te dije que había algo raro en este lugar –contestó John en el mismo tono de voz.

 

—No seas tonto, seguro es algún vagabundo o drogadicto y si baja no va a ser para pedirnos de manera amable que salgamos de aquí.

 

Sherlock se había acercado aún más a John, quedando a solo unos cuantos centímetros. John no escuchó lo que él decía, estaba demasiado distraído oliendo su delicioso aroma y admirando sus hermosos ojos de color imposible, mezcla de azul, verde, gris y dorado. Se sentía nervioso y afortunado al mismo tiempo al tener la mirada de ese hermoso hombre sobre él.

 

—Watson……oye…..¿John me estás escuchando? –preguntó Sherlock un tanto molesto al sentirse ignorado, logrando que John se enfocara en el momento.

 

—Si, si, por supuesto.

 

Holmes levanto una ceja, era evidente que no había escuchado una sola palabra, John bajó la mirada claramente avergonzado, pero esperando que el pelinegro no descubriera el motivo de su distracción.

 

—Mira, tenemos que salir antes de que el tipo o tipa que está arriba baje y nos asalte, por decir lo menos y esperemos que solo sea uno.

 

—¿Asaltarnos? Pues menuda decepción se llevará conmigo porque no traigo más que un billete de cinco libras en la cartera, no todos somos tan ricos como tú –dijo John con una pequeña risa.

 

Sherlock rodó los ojos y abrió la boca con la intención de contestarle, pero en ese momento el ruido de arriba se reanudó solo que a un volumen más alto y más apresurado. Sherlock y John voltearon hacia las escaleras al notar que lo que fuera que estuviera arriba comenzaba a acercarse.

 

No les dio tiempo de huir, el extraño sonido se escuchaba ahora más fuerte y una luz que bajaba por las escaleras los dejó paralizados. La estancia se fue iluminando poco a poco, dejando ver con mayor claridad la suciedad que albergaba en el lugar.

 

Largas extremidades comenzaban a aparecer mientras bajaban por las escaleras, aunque éstas no parecían tocar el suelo. Una figura alta formada de luz apareció ante sus ojos, debía medir casi dos metros, su cuerpo era sumamente delgado, con brazos y piernas largos, del torso sobresalían dos redondos senos de buen tamaño, tenía el cuello largo y el rostro ovalado, en el cual sólo habían dos círculos ligeramente hundidos, pero el no tener unos ojos apropiados parecía no ser un obstáculo para poder observarlos, tampoco tenía nariz, ni boca, pero eso tampoco le impedía poder comunicarse.

 

La boca de John estaba seca, no podía moverse, tampoco es que lo intentara la criatura era hermosa y él estaba maravillado contemplándola aun cuando un sentimiento de aprensión se apoderaba de él. Quien lo estaba pasando peor era Sherlock, no podía creer lo que veía, sentía la necesidad de tocarla, asegurarse de que era real, pero el cuerpo no le respondía, parecía como si estuviera petrificado. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al notar que ésta se acercaba aún más.

 

El ritmo cardiaco de ambos se fue elevando conforme la criatura avanzaba, cuando la tuvieron frente a ellos ésta ladeo la cabeza como si estuviera analizándolos, cuando se enderezó sus dos largos brazos se elevaron, Sherlock y John observaron con pánico esperando lo que sucedería a continuación.

 

Cada una de las manos del alien se posó en la cabeza de ambos chicos, éstos sintieron como si hubieran recibido un golpe al cerebro, cerraron los ojos con fuerza hasta que una vez pasado el shock sus cuerpos comenzaron a relajarse, un olor a almendras dulces los invadió sintiendo que sus cuerpos flotaban. De pronto era como si ambos habitaran un solo cuerpo, observando algunos de los recuerdos de cada uno de ellos.

 

**_Una semana atrás._ **

_Recuerdo de John._

Molly y John estaban sentados en una de las jardineras que se encontraban afuera de los laboratorios de la preparatoria. Estaban a escasas semanas de que las clases terminaran, y lo único en lo que la mayoría pensaba era en la fiesta de graduación; que se pondrían, a quien invitarían, quien iría con quien, etc.

 

Mary, una de las porristas de la escuela, había estado coqueteando descaradamente con John desde mediados del ciclo escolar, todos pensaban que irían juntos, pero John no estaba interesado en invitarla, sólo había una persona con la que quería ir, pero era un imposible.

 

—¿Por qué no lo invitas? –preguntó Molly a John mientras éste observaba a Sherlock salir del laboratorio y cruzar uno de los jardines que conducían a la biblioteca.

 

—¿Perdón? –volteó John a ver a Molly sin entender a que se refería.

 

—A Sherlock ¿por qué no lo invitas a la fiesta de graduación?

 

—¡¿Estas loca!? Él me odia.

 

—John, es la última oportunidad que vas a tener de pasar un tiempo con él, no pierdes nada con intentarlo –continuó Molly ignorando lo que su amigo acababa de decir.

 

—No me escuchaste ¿verdad?

 

—No creo que él te odie, lo he descubierto en más de una ocasión observándote.

 

—¡Porque me odia! ¿sabes que fue lo que me dijo la primera vez que se acercó a mi? ¡Que me fuera de su escuela!

 

Molly se rió, pero para John no era un recuerdo gracioso. Este recargó los codos en sus rodillas y escondió el rostro entre sus manos suspirando de frustración.

 

Observando su impotencia, Molly acarició la espalda de John de arriba a bajo, tratando de darle consuelo.  

 

_Recuerdo de Sherlock._

 

El hermano mayor de Sherlock lo esperaba afuera de la escuela recargado en su Audi color plata mientras fumaba un cigarro.

 

Mycroft vio a su hermano salir del edificio principal con la mochila colgada del hombro izquierdo, estaba a escasos paso cuando paró de golpe, Mycroft volteo a ver lo que había llamado la atención de su hermano.

 

—¡Oh! ya veo –dijo al observar a un chico rubio en la acera de enfrente que reía mientras su acompañante, un muchacho de complexión gruesa, cabello oscuro y lentes, le contaba algo que al parecer era gracioso.

 

—Cállate Mycroft –dijo entre dientes el pelinegro sonrojándose.

 

El aludido se rió, apagó su cigarro en un bote de basura cercano y se subió a su coche, Sherlock abrió la cajuela del carro y guardó su mochila, posteriormente tomó el camino contrario al de su hermano y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

 

—Deberías escribirle una carta –dijo de manera burlona– sólo que en esta ocasión te sugeriría que me permitieras ayudarte con eso –continuó ampliando su sonrisa mientras su hermano se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

 

—Cállate Mycroft –repitió Sherlock en un tono más alto, volteando a ver  a su hermano con ira, quien se rió y arrancó el automóvil.

 

**_Un meses antes._ **

_Recuerdo de John._

John estaba emocionado, acababa de recibir una llamada de su madre notificándole que había sido aceptado en Cambridge. El rubio no cabía de la felicidad, no solo asistiría a una de las mejores Universidades de Inglaterra, bueno no solo de Inglaterra ¡del mundo! Sino que también tenía la posibilidad de seguir viendo a Sherlock, ya que un día antes se enteró de que el pelinegro también había sido aceptado.

 

En realidad no es que fuera del todo una sorpresa, ya que dos meses antes un representante de la prestigiosa Universidad se presentó en su escuela para entrevistar a tres estudiantes sobresalientes que hubiesen iniciado los tramites para entrar a su Universidad. Dicha entrevista no te garantizaba la entrada, pero si convencías al entrevistador éste te extendía una carta de recomendación ante la Universidad y tu ingreso estaba prácticamente asegurado.

De los tres candidatos John resulto ser el ganador, no tenía idea de quienes habían sido los otros dos ya que nunca se daban a conocer los nombres de los participantes para evitar enemistades, sólo sabía que uno de ellos no se había presentado y el otro obviamente no resultó convincente.

 

Como premio John se animó a ir a mirar a escondidas al equipo de natación de la escuela, del cual Sherlock Holmes era el capitán y quien por supuesto era el principal interés de John.

 

**_Dos meses antes._ **

_Recuerdo de Sherlock._

Su cita con el representante de Cambridge era a las dos de la tarde, por lo que tenía hora y media libre, la cual aprovecharía para ayudar a la Señora Haye, quien le había dicho que el antivirus de su computadora no estaba funcionando correctamente, debido a ello el sistema la sacaba constantemente de la página principal de la escuela ocasionando que no pudiera hacer su trabajo de manera debida.

 

El entrar a Cambridge era muy importante para él, sabía que tenía la capacidad, el promedio y la puntuación necesaria para lograrlo, pero una recomendación por parte del representante lo aseguraría por completo. Su abuelo, su padre, su tío favorito y Mycroft habían estudiado ahí, por lo que él no podía quedarse atrás.

 

Se sentó frente al escritorio de la secretaria del director, quien a su vez fue a prepararle té y conseguirle algunas galletas. La Señora Haye era una mujer adulta de unos 68 años aproximadamente, muy dulce y amable, conoció a Sherlock una vez que éste se metió en problemas por haber ocasionado una explosión en el laboratorio, no fue nada grave pero el lugar estaba lleno de humo y olía raro. La mujer abogó a favor de Sherlock ante el director evitando que recibiera un severo castigo. A partir de entonces el niño genio pasaba al menos una vez a la semana a saludarla.

 

Vio que a un costado de la computadora estaba una libreta, ésta llamó su atención ya que su nombre, el de John y el de otro chico que no conocía estaban anotados en ella, junto a sus nombres había un horario. Sherlock se dio cuenta de que era la lista de los candidatos a Cambridge, su entusiasmo por la entrevista se desinfló, no podía ir contra John, sabía que las posibilidades de ganar la recomendación eran altas, no es que John no fuera listo, pero él era un genio y estaba seguro de que su apellido pesaría al momento de tomar una decisión.

 

Suspiró con pesar y en ese momento tomó una decisión; no acudiría a su entrevista, no es que John dependiera de ella para entrar a la prestigiosa universidad, pero Sherlock quería asegurarse de que lo consiguiera.

 

**_Tres años atrás._ **

_Recuerdo de John._

John tiene agarrado por el cuello de la camisa a un chico un poco más alto y corpulento que él, a quien además unos momentos antes acababa de romperle la nariz.

—Deja en paz a Sherlock Holmes –dijo John con furia haciendo temblar al muchacho que gimoteaba contra la pared.

 

—No volveré a molestarlo te lo prometo.

 

—Como me entere que tú o cualquiera de los niños estúpidos que están contigo le hacen daño; ya sea verbal o físicamente, se la verán conmigo y prometo que le mostraré a todo el mundo la foto en la que estás de rodillas llorándole a Jane que te perdone.

 

—No, John te lo prometo, te prometo que lo dejaremos en paz.

 

_Recuerdo de Sherlock._

Metido debajo de una de las gradas de metal de la cancha de rugby se encontraba Sherlock, estaba sentado en el pasto con las rodillas en el pecho abrazando sus piernas mientras observaba al equipo de su escuela entrenar. Este era su escondite favorito, en especial cuando John se encontraba en la cancha.

 

Sebastian Wilkes había vuelto a molestarlo, pero en esta ocasión no se había conformado solo con insultarlo sino que además lo había golpeado. Habían ocasiones en las que pasaba y lo empujaba o le tiraba lo que trajera en las manos, pero esta vez lo había lastimado realmente; tenía el pantalón roto, un golpe en la cabeza y una de sus rodillas sangraba.

 

Sherlock había llorado de frustración, ira, dolor y vergüenza, afortunadamente ya solo faltaba un año para salir de la secundaria, desafortunadamente no sabía si tendría la suerte de ir a la misma escuela que John. Por lo pronto pensaba que le tomaría la palabra a Mycroft y le pediría que le enseñara a boxear.

 

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando vio a John anotar un try y celebrar con sus compañeros. Definitivamente ver al chico rubio siempre iluminaba sus días, no importaba que tan malos hubiesen sido éstos.

 

**_Segundo de primaria (ocho años atrás)_ **

_Recuerdo de John._

El lindo niño de ojos indescriptibles caminaba decido en dirección a su banca, John pensó que al fin se acercaría a saludar, o tal vez necesitaba un lápiz, él se lo prestaría gustoso, siempre traía lápices de más.

 

John era nuevo en la escuela y desde que entró a su salón el chico lindo de los rizos oscuros llamó su atención. Había querido presentarse con él en más de una ocasión, pero no se atrevía porque de alguna manera éste siempre parecía estar de mal humor. Tenía la impresión de que a veces lo observaba, pero cuando volteaba Sherlock estaba viendo en otra dirección.

 

Cuando Sherlock llegó frente a su banca John lo saludó con una gran sonrisa, éste no le contestó, solo dejó un sobre encima de su escritorio y se dio la vuelta.

 

De forma inmediata John abrió el sobre y sacó una hoja papel, en medio de ésta con grandes letras tenía escrito **“Vete de mi escuela”**. El rubio se giró incrédulo a mirar la banca que se encontraba en la esquina izquierda al fondo del aula en donde Sherlock estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y el ceño fruncido. El corazón de John se rompió.

 

_Recuerdo de Sherlock._

Llevaba días sintiéndose extraño, no sabía que hacer era una sensación nueva y estaba distrayéndolo demasiado, por lo que decidió que si había alguien que podía ayudarlo ese era Mycroft, su hermano mayor lo sabía todo y por lo tanto él sabría que hacer. Con un suspiro se levantó de la pequeña alfombra que estaba a un costado de su cama y fue a la habitación de su hermano mayor.

 

El pequeño Holmes entró a la recámara de su hermano sin siquiera tocar.

 

—¿Qué hemos dicho sobre la privacidad? –dijo Mycroft mientras resolvía unas ecuaciones en su cuaderno sin molestarse en voltear a ver a Sherlock, éste puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la recamara para posteriormente tocar a la puerta.– Adelante –dijo Mycroft– ¿qué sucede Sherlock?

 

—Tengo un problema.

 

—¿Es grave? –pregunto sin levantar la cabeza del cuaderno.

 

—Si.

 

En ese momento Mycroft dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró en dirección a su hermano que seguía parado a un costado de la puerta, lo observó por unos segundos notando que realmente estaba angustiado.

 

Mycroft se paró de la silla de su escritorio y se fue a sentar en la cama haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que su hermano se acercara. Sherlock cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a Mycroft.

 

—¿Qué sucede Locky?

 

El pequeño retorció sus manos en el regazo y después de unos segundos habló.

 

—Me gusta un niño de mi clase –Mycroft levantó las cejas claramente sorprendido– es nuevo en la escuela –Sherlock no podía voltear a ver a su hermano por lo que no dejaba de mirar sus manos– Me hace sentir raro y no se que hacer con eso…. además me está distrayendo, a veces no puedo prestar atención a la clase –continuó con un poco de enojo, lo que ocasionó una sonrisa de ternura por parte de Mycroft.

 

—¿Cómo es este niño?

 

—Es rubio, con ojos azules, lindo….

 

—No, me refiero a su forma de ser –dijo el pelirrojo tratando de contener la risa–…..¿es amable? –preguntó en tono serio, lo último que quería era que alguien lastimara a su pequeño hermano.

 

—Si –contestó enfáticamente volteando a ver a Mycroft– es muy amable, no es tan tonto como todos los demás, diría incluso que es listo y muy educado, siempre está sonriendo.

 

—Bien, entonces porque no le escribes una carta, dile lo que sientes, así lo sacaras de tu sistema y tal vez hasta se hagan amigos.

 

El rostro de Sherlock se iluminó, de un salto se paró de la cama y salió corriendo a su habitación después de gritarle: _“gracias”_ a su hermano mayor.

 

Mycroft no pudo evitar reírse mientras lo veía salir.

 

Un aire frío los golpeo en el rostro, de pronto tanto Sherlock como John regresaron al presente, la criatura había desaparecido y ambos se encontraban en total oscuridad en medio de una sala abandonada. Sus corazones latían rápidamente y les estaba costando trabajo respirar, no estaban seguros si era debido al trance en el que habían estado o por la cantidad de información que se acababa de revelar.

 

Después de unos minutos Sherlock agachó la cabeza, pero aun pese a la oscuridad John podía notar que estaba sonrojado, seguramente de la misma manera que lo estaba él. El pelinegro comenzó a frotar sus brazos con las manos.

 

–Deberíamos salir de aquí, esta haciendo frío y ya es tarde –dijo John.

 

Sherlock asintió y lo siguió hacia la puerta.

 

—Gracias –dijo Sherlock antes de que John abriera la puerta– Siempre me pregunté que había hecho que Sebastian cesara de molestarme tan abruptamente.

 

—Nada que agradecer, no podía permitir que ese idiota siguiera molestándote…… No debiste sacrificar tu entrevista, no era necesario….

 

—Lo sé, no necesitabas de la recomendación, tienes la puntuación suficiente y el nivel para entrar por ti mismo, sólo quería asegurarme de ello.

 

—Gracias –contestó John sonriendo.

 

Salieron de la lúgubre casa, caminaron juntos en silencio mientras cruzaban el jardín pensando en lo que habían visto a través de sus recuerdos.

 

—¿Entonces nos veremos en la universidad? –preguntó John parándose de pronto para poder ver a Sherlock a la cara ahora que estaban a la luz de los faros que iluminaban la calle.

 

—Supongo…. aunque el campus es enorme y vamos a estudiar diferentes carreras, imagino que no será tan fácil que coincidamos.

 

El animo de John se vino abajo, su corazón latía rápido pero por un motivo diferente al de unos minutos atrás. Estaba ansioso, el pensar que la oportunidad de volver a ver a Sherlock una vez que salieran de la preparatoria eran pocas lo estaban haciendo sentir angustiado, en especial después de lo que acababan de experimentar.

 

—Mi tío me va a prestar un departamento que tiene en Cambridge –volvió a hablar Sherlock– y me sugirió que consiguiera alguien con quien compartirlo, le preocupa que vaya a estar todo el tiempo solo, creo que teme que pueda pasarme algo y nadie se entere, es una preocupación justificada ya que en ocasiones suelo ser algo descuidado y temerario con mis experimentos.

 

—Si, escuché sobre la explosión en el laboratorio el año pasado –dijo John sonriendo.

 

—Honestamente no pensaba pedírselo a nadie, pero si aún no tienes un lugar en mente me gustaría mucho que vinieras a vivir conmigo –dijo tímidamente con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

 

—¿Estas seguro? –contestó John abriendo mucho los ojos.

 

—Por supuesto, de lo contrario no te lo pediría –dijo en voz baja  mirando al suelo.

 

—Me encantaría –la respuesta de John hizo que Sherlock levantara la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, por unos segundos parecía que el tiempo se había detenido.

 

Continuaron su marcha y John saltaba de júbilo en su interior.

 

—¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta de graduación? –preguntó el rubio tentando a su suerte.

 

—No veo porque no –contestó Holmes encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara, lo cual hubiera resultado de no ser porque nuevamente se había sonrojado.

 

Mientras caminaban por la acera poco a poco sus cuerpo se fueron acercando y en un momento de valentía John se atrevió a tomar la mano de Sherlock. De reojo vio como una amplia sonrisa adornaba el rostro del pelinegro. En ese momento John se hizo la promesa de que jamás se separaría de Sherlock.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Try: es el nombre que se le da a una anotación en Rugby.


End file.
